


Secularización

by Kanae_michahive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Church Sex, Confused Ciel, Demon Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Only our Ciel, Possessive Sebastian, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Submissive Ciel Phantomhive, There's not another Ciel, Top Sebastian Michaelis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_michahive/pseuds/Kanae_michahive
Summary: "El poder de la venganza los había unido para siempre. ¿Eso era lo que quería?". En un intento de saciar su curiosidad y medir el poder de Sebastian, Ciel decidió inspeccionar una Abadía en compañía de dicho demonio. Lo que obtuvo de la visita, fue algo más que una simple respuesta.





	Secularización

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo a la cruel y perfecta Yana Toboso.
> 
> N/A: Primero: Añadan éste one-shot a la pila de fanfics que son algo así como canon compliant y canon divergence y que, sobre todo, sostienen la idea de que nuestro Ciel es el único y sin igual. Aunque la verdad espero que llegue el día en que pueda hacer historias a partir del canon y el conflicto de los hermanos gemelos, sólo que, para atreverme a ello, necesito más información, ¿saben? *looking at you, Yana, please deja de hacerme sufrir ¿?*.
> 
> Segundo: ¿Arderé en las llamas del infierno por escribir ésto? Probablemente. Les advierto, si son gente "de fe" y se consideran personas sensibles al tratar temas de la religión, no sigan leyendo. Si metí a Sebastian y Ciel en una Abadía, no fue precisamente para darles una agradable tarde de turismo (o bueno sí, pero con su toque SebaCiel Rating M que nunca nos aburre). Sean responsables con lo que leen, por favor.
> 
> Tercero: El resto de advertencias usuales aka underage y smut no tan explícito, ¿creo? y espero, porque siento que ésta vez no quedó tan implícito como me hubiera gustado, realmente no sé si eso es un problema... Pero quedé satisfecha con el resultado final. Espero les guste, ¡gracias por leer!.

* * *

" _Quiero en las gradas de tu lecho_

_doblar temblando la rodilla..._

_Y hacer el ara de tu pecho_

_y de tu alcoba la capilla._

_._

_Y celebrar ferviente y mudo,_

_sobre tu cuerpo seductor_

_¡lleno de esencias y desnudo,_

_la Misa Negra de mi amor!"_

**-José Juan Tablada. (*)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

La Abadía, imponente y distinguida, con sus claustros de mármol blanco y enormes puertas que, al abrirse, presentaban el legado dorado de la fe humana, siguió siendo tal y como la recordaba. Un enorme recinto de promesas inexistentes. Si Sebastian hubiera tenido que escoger una palabra para describirla, probablemente habría escogido  _entretenida_.

—Los humanos y su conveniente adoración a Dios… —comentó sin ocultar su ironía. Su voz se elevó hasta los marcos por unos instantes.

De tantas situaciones divertidas en las que se había metido por sugerencias de su joven amo, ésta en particular, le resultaba de lo más interesante. Con esa hilera de murales que enaltecían a los ángeles, como si su gentil irradiación retratada pudiera detener a cualquier ente perverso mientras que, encima de los cristales, los humanos plasmaban su poder con los escudos de los reinos que se habían unido para construir un monasterio de semejante calibre. Una manera de ahuyentar a cualquiera, no solo a los no creyentes. Su arquitectura, cumplía el objetivo gótico de empequeñecer a los humanos que se dispusieran a colocar un pie en el lugar, sin importar que tan capacitados estaban para entregarse a la luz. Aunque claro, él no era humano que pudiera juzgar, y estaba seguro de que el expectante cosquilleo producido en su impío cuerpo, no era a causa de la atmósfera.

—Joven amo, ha estado muy callado desde que llegamos, ¿acaso se siente intimidado? —Preguntó sin más, deteniendo el paso, posando la mirada en el pequeño humano a su lado.

No recibió respuesta, pero observó con suma curiosidad como el chico no detuvo su caminar, sino que comenzó a dar pasos más grandes, dejando atrás el sonido de tacones chocando contra la superficie con un énfasis provocador, ignorando por completo a su mayordomo.

–En ese caso, ¿sabía usted qué esta Abadía en particular fue, en sus inicios, de estilo románico? Fue un decreto del rey Enrique III empezar a reconstruirla para darle el porte del gótico que hoy conocemos, es por ello que los ventanales son de considerable longitud para permitir el acceso de la luz. Los seguidores de esta corriente sostenían que la luz era un elemento primordial de la simbología divina y les permitía ponerse en contacto con el otro mundo.

—Sabes demasiado de esto, Sebastian. —Por fin contestó el niño con cierto aire de fastidio.

— ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si no puedo instruir a mi joven maestro en uno de los temas más universales? —Inquirió el demonio.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no sé de estos temas? —Atajó Ciel, claramente a la defensiva.

—Mis disculpas. —señaló, intrigado.

Sin más remedio, en lo que restó de la breve caminata, Sebastian se limitó a seguir a su maestro cual perro obediente, dándose el debido tiempo de tratar de averiguar que pudo estar planeando el niño, quién tampoco pareció saber a dónde se dirigían. La rutina no era alarmante, ya que no era la primera vez que Ciel se comportaba así. Por lo regular, terminaba en alguna sorpresa que, en raras ocasiones, el niño conseguía obtener de su parte. Aquel momento no era la excepción, bastaba con afinar sus sentidos para evaluar su inquietud, con su piel erizada bajo la ropa y la respiración contenida en el pecho.

Entonces, por fin detuvo los  _click clack_  de sus zapatos frente a unas puerta de bronce al azar, o al menos esa impresión le dio al demonio, más que nada por la manera en que su joven amo entró a la habitación, encontrando una serie de escalones que subió sin prisa, casi con timidez. Sebastian lo dejó dar una cantidad moderada de pasos, antes de entrar él mismo a la indiscreta elección de lugar, descubriendo lo que parecía ser una capilla en forma de abanico, adornada con candelabros dorados y sillerías de caoba que dominaban la entrada y separaban los dos pasillos de la nave. Cabía destacar que la unidad localizada en el fondo, era por mucho, la más llamativa. Sus paredes de mármol, con toques de oro, parecían derretirse por el ábside, con excepción del altar que relucía bronce y figuras apostólicas talladas en la parte media. A uno o dos metros, en el centro, estaba el pilar de agua bendita. El demonio se acercó con discreción, apreciando como la luz nocturna que se colaba por los tres ventanales detrás del altar, daba un efecto peculiar a la capilla. O, mejor dicho, a la escena que su joven amo le obsequió sin condiciones.

—Vaya… —Musitó ensimismado.

La sensación de su mano, en contacto con el líquido sagrado, lo distrajo lo suficiente para pasar por alto los movimientos de su mayordomo. El ligero escozor que el agua le provocaba a la punta de sus dedos, le resultó más importante. Se trataba de una ligera punzada que recorrió su cuerpo, pero desapareció al sumergir su mano completa. Al poco rato, una incomodidad mayor lo obligó a retroceder, retraído, como si le hubieran dado un choque eléctrico que, sobre todo, se detuvo en el sello de su ojo derecho recién activado. Las risas burlescas de su demonio inundaron sus tímpanos al retroceder del pilar, sintiendo de inmediato como su cintura era rodeada por las familiares manos enguantadas.

— ¿A esto quiso venir? ¿A comprobar qué tan  _sentenciada_  se encuentra su alma? —Susurró contra su oído, destilando ese tono de voz que no evocaba nada bueno y lograba que su corazón se detuviera un momento.

Al decidir encararlo, por primera vez, desde que habían cruzado la entrada principal de la abadía, notó como los ojos de Sebastian se habían impregnado del característico resplandor rosáceo que denotaba su excitación, y no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable ante ello. Cada vez que era observado de ese modo, se creía capaz de  _cualquier_  cosa disparatada.

_Maldita sea._

Dejándose llevar por el mero impulso, prosiguió con quitarle el guante que ocultaba aquella muestra física de lo oscuro, simplemente para entrelazar su mano húmeda con la de su demonio, quién no se inmutó en lo más mínimo ante el contacto.

— ¿Usted cree que el agua bendita me hace daño? —Farfulló con aire de superioridad, apretando sus manos sin romper el contacto visual.

Con el creciente brío de su cuerpo distrayéndolo en exceso, Ciel no pudo contenerse después de esa declaración. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y no hizo, ni dijo nada para excusarlas. Sebastian saboreó con anticipación lo que estaba por ser una orden, lo presentía. El rostro de su joven amo había cambiado de una forma drástica. Podía ver la irrevocable apetencia, curiosa y juguetona. Una que aparecía si el demonio conseguía apantallarlo. Muy en secreto, a éste último le encantaba provocar dichas situaciones, mientras los dos sellos del contrato, irradiaban los deseos que ninguno se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

—De ser así,  _te ordeno_ que la examines. —Dictó el menor, inclinándose inconscientemente al cuerpo que esparcía una adictiva oscuridad familiar.

— _Sí, mi señor._

Lo recibió con apremio, aprisionándolo en un abrazo que persistió menos de lo que a Ciel le hubiera gustado, y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se halló cerca del altar, a un lado del pilar. Sebastian estaba a escasos centímetros de él, con las dos manos desnudas.

—Una de las aguas benditas más fuertes que he tocado, si me permite exponer. —Exclamó el mayordomo al sumergir su mano de golpe.

Sin embargo, no hubo ningún gesto de dolor reflejado en el agraciado semblante. Ciel lo examinó en silencio, meditabundo. ¿Esto era lo que quería? Se había realizado esa pregunta diversas veces contra la almohada, en las tardes tomando el té, en las misiones que solían hacer, hasta que hubo un punto en el que su duda se volvió insoportable sin una respuesta. Comprobar el poder de Sebastian, comprobar que había escogido el camino correcto… ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que probarlo ante su enemigo, su contraparte? Verlo sacudirse el agua de la mano con desdén, sin respeto o miedo, ni señales de quemadura. Le pareció algo terrible de admirar.

En otra situación, le habría dicho que dejara de presumir. En otra situación, no se habría acercado para buscar el contacto físico de su mayordomo, y tal vez en otra situación, no le habría tomado por la corbata que sobresalía de la vestidura de viaje para reclamar lo que le pertenecía por estipulación formal. Estaba delirante y descontrolado.

Ignorando la leve sorpresa, correspondió el beso que su joven amo le había arrebatado con brusquedad, y dejó que esas frágiles manos, se ciñeran en sus cabellos de cuervo hambriento. Eso fue suficiente para que el mayordomo se perdiera junto a su amo.

_No, ya no soy un mayordomo._

—Mi señor… —Masculló con un deje sugerente que sonó a una advertencia.

Dejó escapar un jadeo cuando el demonio lo volvió a sujetar con su fuerza sobrehumana para llevarlo a la mesa principal del altar, adornado de rosas blancas en honor a la Virgen María, la madre de Jesucristo que los observaba, en lo alto del ábside, a través del marco de oro. Ciel sintió el temblor de placer que sufrió su espalda al ser depositado en la superficie de madera, tan solo para ser despojado de su ropa y zapatos, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, en un pestañeo, con el frío del lugar que quedó olvidado al escuchar esa voz satinada.

—Mi delicioso amo, abandonado por Jesús y su Virgen madre… — Dijo el mayor, acariciando el mentón juvenil con antelación, retirando los cabellos que se interponían en el hermoso rostro de su pequeño humano, aprisionándolo en su agarre para abrigarlo del frío típico de las construcciones divinas.

Oh, sin duda se encargaría de recordarle a Ciel Phantomhive que su fe no le pertenecía a Dios, ni a su hijo, ni mucho menos a la madre de éste. Muy pronto, la neblina negra que Sebastian solía dispersar cada vez que tomaba posesión de su contratista, se encargó de marchitar las rosas que descansaban en los floreros del altar, envolviéndolos a ambos en un pequeño remolino donde el éxtasis y el pecado escandalizaban la estructura del  _Lady Chapel_.

El mayor se tomó su debido tiempo para disfrutar del fresco aroma a bergamota que su joven amo desprendía. Su autocontrol para no devorarlo sin más, lo llevó a morderse la lengua con una fuerza que permitió el paso de la sangre, y el niño se encargó de degustarla con otro beso entusiasta, conforme la piel blanquecina se colmaba de marcas y gotas rojas que provinieron de la misma fuente pecaminosa. Una ofrenda, voluntaria o no, que los llenó a ambos de lubricidad. Ciel era incapaz de decirle lo mucho que disfrutaba beber su poder. No obstante, el demonio lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, sabía de las obsesiones que le inmiscuían con el insaciable humano.

—Sebastian… Sebastian… —Convocó, con las bocas aún medio juntas, indefenso a la muestra de autoridad que su demonio estaba manifestando.

Sí, eso era lo que quería; tener a su mayordomo observándolo desde arriba, como si estuviera a punto de reclamar su alma, justo ahí, justo ahora, dispuesto a corromperlo por enésima vez. Tomarlo en el altar de las letanías latinas que dejaban de tener significado por la mera voluntad del infierno.

— _Mi_  joven maestro. —Escuchó en medio de su trance, antes de apreciar la invasión de los largos dedos de satín, previamente preparados con-…

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué…?! —Titubeó al sentir la extraña viscosidad caliente.

El bastardo se mofó con el cinismo a tope, sin responderle, moviendo los dedos con  _lo que sea_  que haya utilizado como lubricante para alcanzar sus rincones preferidos. Las estocadas iniciaron suaves, escalando de a poco en algo más vertiginoso. Su cabeza se ladeó hacia atrás para soltar un grito sofocado y el demonio lo tomó como una invitación indeclinable. Las distintivas uñas negras se sujetaron a su cintura mientras sus interiores eran asaltados por la experiencia, expandiéndose con desenvoltura, apenas con dolor.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sebastian! —Clamó con la respiración entrecortada, su visión se nublaba con cada acertada intrusión que tocaba el manojo de nervios necesarios.

—Mi excepcional joven amo, perdido al simple roce que le ofrezco. Dígame, ¿cree que el Dios que los humanos veneran, le habría dado la seguridad que yo le estoy suministrando? — Siseó con malicia, dejando que los irises violetas le provocaran más regodeo al menor.

—No moles- tes… —Objetó hastiado, apretando sus manos hasta volverlas puños.

—Vamos señor, sería descortés mentir en la casa de Dios. —triscó Sebastian, atento a la reacción del joven.

—No me estés jodiendo ahora, tú… tú… —Refutó Ciel sin terminar de articular su reproche.

El siguiente alarido que emitió tampoco pudo contenerlo al percibir no dos, ni tres, sino cuatro dedos alojados en su interior, con sutileza. Lentos y tortuosos. El Conde no entendió como había podido expandirse tan rápido. Peor aún, la racionalidad para protestar, no era algo que solía durarle en sus encuentros carnales con su mayordomo, mucho menos cuando los ecos de sus gritos se expandían por la nave y se amalgamaban con los suspiros ajenos e insinuantes.

De repente, su cuerpo fue retirado de la mesa para descansar sobre el regazo y pecho de Sebastian. Al abrir sus ojos, descubrió que ya no le estaba dando la espalda al altar y sus interiores se encontraban vacíos pero, por otra parte, su conmocionado falo ya no estaba siendo desatendido. La respiración volvió a retemblar ante los contornos labiales del mayor, los cuales rozaban el lóbulo de su oreja, a la vez que podía advertir, finalmente, aquel miembro insistente que acariciaba su entrada, más que lista para acomodarlo.

— ¿No cree qué es perfecto? —Exclamó  _esa_  voz con un aire místico, obscuro y majestuoso.

La neblina se dispersó en lo más alto, brindó un aire pesado, aunque no desagradable para los jóvenes pulmones de Ciel, quién estaba más ocupado admirando como el brillante oro de los candelabros se perdía en lo negro. Más no decidió contestar. Sabía que, de hacerlo, le daría una victoria a su demonio que disfrutaba restregarle en las narices, lo mucho que podía satisfacer cada petición, ya fuera profesional o no. Porque claro, involucrarse con un ente diabólico que se regocijaba en las bajas pasiones de tu ser, podía ser tan servicial como cruel. No por nada, maldijo cada sinuoso movimiento que Sebastian fomentaba mediante la fricción constante, diciéndole sin palabras que no le daría lo que quería hasta que él mismo se lo solicitara o, bien, se lo arrancara de formas que,  _tal vez_ ,perseguía por las malas.

—Mi señor, tan callado, tan dispuesto a resistir lo irresistible. ¿Debería de tomar su silencio como una aceptación a todo lo que ya le he dicho? —Insistió el contrario.

El golpe dio de lleno al orgullo de niño obstinado. Un ligero empujón extra para desbordar la sumisión total que necesitaba. Ciel mordió el anzuelo como una presa que aceptaba su destino a manos de una bestia insatisfecha.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

Aquella noche, tras ese asombroso grito, obtuvo tres razones para recordar esa visita como uno de sus momentos preferidos en su "papel de humano". La primera razón recayó en la autenticidad, esa que sobresalía de los labios juveniles y no le permitían hablar, porque sus gemidos se encubrían de besos que dejaron más sangre entremezclada. La segunda, por la forma en que los interiores de su joven maestro, aprisionaban su miembro como si se negara a soltarlo, y la tercera, por ese distintivo rostro, colmado de lo que llevaba esperando desde que el Conde le había pedido que probara la risible agua bendita. Esos ojos condenados, que lo veían como lo que era en realidad. Una deidad, una que no se acobardaba al demostrar su capacidad de catástrofe, ni de sus habilidades para sumergirlo en un delirio del que podían beneficiarse tanto como quisieran.  _Ah_ , la sensación lo volvía loco. No podía negarlo.

— ¡Sebastian! —Invocaba el niño con ese progresivo ardor en el vientre y la sobre estimulación en la entrepierna.

La admiración era recíproca (y eso no lo diría en voz alta,  _no todavía_ ). Un humano tan joven que fue moldeado por sus manos; venerado y respetado, ¿acaso no sería nada sin él? Por supuesto que no. Pero, el talento natural que el chico poseía, con esa alma distinguida y que continuó prosperando bajo su tutela, lo llevó a preguntarse: ¿Cuál sería su punto máximo de refinamiento? Ciertas palmas aferrándose a sus muslos, lo distrajeron de imaginarse las posibilidades.

— ¿Sí, joven amo? —Adjudicó. Su áspera voz se había vuelto indudable.

Fue su turno de no recibir respuestas. Tan sólo pudo apreciar como las caderas ajenas, en un intento exitoso de agrandar la fuerza del vaivén, comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia, gracias a su ágil complexión. Sebastian no pudo hacer otra cosa que cumplir su parte y devolver con grata premura las embestidas, absorto en los sonidos de su carne hundiéndose en la contraria, con una precisión inhumana que provocó que la madera debajo de ellos, crujiera.

—Mi deleitable señor, de haber sabido que a usted le gustaban éste tipo de indecencias… —Felicitó al chico con un beso encima de la sien izquierda, sin detenerse por un instante en la faena.

Se escuchó el tintineo de copas metálicas y cirios pesados cayéndose al suelo cuando gozó de la espalda de Ciel contrayéndose hacia adelante, en señal de que su orgasmo estaba próximo. Con cada centímetro de piel separándose de la otra, aceleró su velocidad, sintiéndose generoso con su joven amo que, a duras penas, podía seguirle el ritmo.

—Joven amo, está  _tan cerca_. —Farfulló sin ocultar su trémulo estado de ánimo.

Esa vez no retrasaría, ni torturaría al pequeño humano, pues había algo especial en las lágrimas que probó ávidamente, algo glorioso en la mirada que le lanzó, al apoyar la tierna cabeza encima de su hombro; la ambiciosa concupiscencia tras el acto sexual, expuesta y acompañada de ese jovial templo que se encargó de extender en la mesa, como un sacrificio que no iba dedicado al cielo. Para empezar, el niño era mucho mejor que el pan y el vino o un cordero listo para pedir perdón.  _Oh, vaya_. La irónica idea le excitó y Ciel, en ese interesante estado de complacencia, le concedió una de esas apetitosas felaciones que lo harían tocar las puertas del edén, con el singular propósito de mofarse, por sus vanos intentos de orientar a las almas humanas hacia el camino de la luz. Incluyendo a su precioso joven amo, maculado e insensato, por una naturaleza arrolladora que no podía cambiarse. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Ciel Phantomhive no hubiera sido Ciel Phantomhive sin esa penumbra rijosa que lo orillaba a hacer cosas como, por ejemplo, disfrutar de la larga extensión palpitante de un demonio que conservaba, todavía, el sabor de su propia cavidad.

Aquellos ojos eran un regodeo imperdible por el orgullo que manifestaban, pues esos delicados labios fueron capaces de propagarse lo suficiente para aprisionarlo, completamente, en las profundidades de su codiciosa boca que, además de absorber las penetraciones que el mayor le ofrecía, luchaba por no sucumbir al reflejo faríngeo. Más lágrimas no tardaron en nublar los bellos orbes y la cálida respiración acompañada de más sollozos, chocaba en su pubis de una manera, en exceso, placentera.

A partir de ello, Sebastian supo que no prolongaría por más tiempo su liberación.

—Ah… joven amo… no creo poder soportarlo más. Abra esa boca para mí, ¿quiere? —Prorrumpió, acelerando de a poco y colocando sus manos en cada borde de la mesa que se agrietó por la violencia del enganche.

El pequeño Conde enfocó sus empañados ojos en un lapso puntual, que le permitió glorificar a la aterradora creatura que estaba adueñándose de cada rincón de su boca, como si quisiera asfixiarlo con sus ojos escarlatas que no le quitaban la vista de encima y el aroma a libídine que despedía. Era todo, era demasiado, era una especie de afrodisíaco. No había otra explicación para no ser capaz de rechazar la indecorosa propuesta del mayordomo. No comprendía porqué, o cómo, pero asumir que ni siquiera necesitó de una nueva estimulación para sufrir otra erección que, para su maldita suerte, accedió a un orgasmo más impetuoso que el anterior, resultó ser un fascinante misterio. Uno que lo mareó al punto de no darse cuenta del líquido que inundó su boca a medias, con el resto descansando en una parte de su pecho semi iluminado por la luz de los ventanales, y sus labios exhaustos, dieron el consentimiento a otro tipo de intrusión. Un beso que le supo a semen, sangre seca y sexo; una lengua ambiciosa que no lo dejó respirar hasta obtener un último grito ahogado de su parte.

* * *

Su memoria no hizo mucho esfuerzo para evadir la causa de su dolor leve de espalda, ni la razón detrás de las inmorales marcas que no alcanzaba a cubrir el cravat. Sus pies, ya calzados, volvieron a abstenerse de tocar el piso. Afuera, la luna seguía en el cielo.

—Buenas noches, joven amo —Escuchó entonces.

—No sé qué tiene de bueno. —Se atrevió a contestar, apoyando la cara contra el pecho del mayor.

—Tendrá que disculparme. No era mi intención dejarlo dormir en una superficie tan incómoda. Usted entenderá que… —Comenzó a explicarle Sebastian.

—Ahórratelo. —interrumpió, indispuesto a llegar a los detalles que contribuirían al avivamiento de sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—Pero mírese joven amo, ¿acaso tiene frío? —insistió el mayor.

Ciel apartó con una bofetada la mano que, en un intento de consolarlo, se había colocado encima de su mejilla derecha.

—No pretendas, ¿quieres, Sebastian?

El mayordomo notó, con gran deleite, la disimulada forma en que su joven amo tragó saliva y se reacomodó el parche que él se había encargado de ponerle, en algún punto de la noche.

—Con íntegro respeto señor, yo no soy quién está evitando mirarlo a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que usted y yo-.

—Tú me hiciste algo. No sé con qué, no sé cómo, pero  _lo_  hiciste. —Acusó su contratista, aunque su voz no sonaba, en lo más mínimo, enojada.

Bastó con ser paciente y sentir las diminutas manos que rodearon su cintura.

—Era como si fuera incapaz de contenerme. Estaba tan… tan  _exasperado_.

El no recibir órdenes que siguieran semejante confesión para tener que explicarse, fue desconcertante. Y concluyó que, presionarse un poco más contra el otro cuerpo acalorado, le vendría bien a los dos.

—Mi perspicaz señor. ¿Es éste su modo de decirme que, lo que sucedió aquí, fue de su total agrado? —haya sido un error o no, Sebastian le dispensó un aire de confidencialidad en su manera de hablar.

—Tal vez. —Consintió el menor.

—Siendo el caso, deberíamos de volver pronto, después de que los humanos purifiquen el lugar. Siéntase orgulloso de crear una escena representativa como ésta.

El niño volvió a toparse con el esplendor gótico del altar secularizado, cuyas flores marchitas y oro tiznado, daban un aire inequívoco de que una presencia maligna había estado presente en la nave. El pensamiento se implantó con una fuerza de preponderancia espeluznante que, desde los brazos de un demonio, se sintió muy bien, incluso si la neblina había dejado un aire pesado en el ambiente.

—Tanto poder. —Notificó, sin retirar la mirada de las rosas negras.

—Y es todo suyo. —Reconoció el demonio, quién depositó un beso vertiginoso en las hebras añiles.

En aquel momento, a pesar de que Ciel seguía vencido por el agotamiento eufórico, alcanzó a vislumbrar la respuesta a cierta duda que creyó innecesaria. No obstante, era absurdo que ya no la percibiera o, peor aún, que eligiera ignorarla. Supuso que la alimaña lo había colocado desde ese punto crucial de la capilla para observar la circunstancia en su totalidad y, con ello, hacer que no se perdiera detalle del pilar de bronce, con sus toques negros alrededor de la caoba apostólica que solía encumbrar el recipiente de piedra, antes lleno de la inhábil agua para purificar almas como la suya. Un hecho que le hizo sentir un revoltillo de emociones, entre el enojo y la vehemencia. Un hallazgo digno de impacto, el cual lo sacudió hasta la médula. No ayudó de mucho que, ciertos labios amañados, volvieran a beneficiarse de su estado de suspensión.

Su paladar degustó, con exorbitante gusto, la esencia que su relación de amo-sirviente significaba de verdad, la misma que lo hizo perder el conocimiento horas atrás y le prometió la certeza de que, pasara lo que pasara, le cumpliría. Sí, el poder de la venganza los había unido para siempre.

¿Eso era lo que quería?

Ciel, al devolver aquellos interminables besos malditos, creyó que sí.

La Abadía, imponente y distinguida, con sus claustros de mármol blanco y enormes puertas que, al abrirse, presentaban el legado dorado de la fe humana, era, sin lugar a dudas, un lugar  _entretenido_.

* * *

**.**

" _Oh God have mercy on me_

_Hold me down under holy water_

_I fear… I been laying with the devil"._   **(*)**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Datos extras:
> 
> (*): Poeta Mexicano del siglo XIX (uno de mis favoritos, por cierto). "Misa Negra" fue un poema censurado, en su respectiva época, al escandalizar a la sociedad mexicana porfirista por tratar el tema del erotismo desde una perspectiva religiosa. A dicho fenómeno, dentro del contexto literario, se le conoce como secularización o "satanización" del erotismo. Las dos estrofas del principio son las últimas del poema original (el cual les recomiendo mucho que lo lean si no lo conocían).
> 
> (*): Fragmento de la canción 'Oh Lord' por la banda estadounidense de metalcore llamada: In This Moment.


End file.
